Una carta de amor
by Minelava
Summary: Imposible no enamorarse de ellos. El azar ayuda a que el sexto guardián dorado reciba una declaración de amor contra la voluntad de su autora. Advertencia OC implicado .


Con motivo del cumpleaños de uno de mis dorados favoritos (a quien suelo referirme como "Bomboncito de vainilla o mousse de chocolate blanco") escribí dos relatos cortos, uno especificamente hablando de su cumpleños (Onomástico) y otro sin relación pero cuyo personaje central sigue siendo el sexto guardian zodiacal.

Al principio pense en dejarlos juntos como un fic, pero como la temática ni siquiera se parece pues mejor los separé, espero que les gusten.

**La tipica aclaración: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. ****A pesar de mi gran adoración por Shaka de Virgo no tengo más derecho que el de suspirar por él, los únicos beneficios que obtengo al escribir esto son: liberar un poco a mis torturadas neuronas del trabajo extra que hacen durante las horas de insomnio, la satisfacción de que alguien lo lea y deje su opinión al respecto y expresar mi preferencia por el mencionado caballero dorado.**

**Una carta de amor**

"_Tus ojos el mar inmenso,_

_mi corazón se ahoga en ellos,_

_no los cierres no quiere salvarse" *_

La hoja arrugada iniciaba con esas palabras, no pudo menos que agradecerle al pequeño lemuriano el que se la hubiera llevado. El pelirrojo tenía razón, no había que esforzarse mucho para saber que la misiva estaba dirigida a él.

-Dice bonitas cosas sobre usted- añadió Kiki tímidamente antes de iniciar su descenso hacia la quinta casa zodiacal. El rubio lo observó bajar (sí, aún tenía los ojos abiertos) y supuso que el pequeño continuaría su camino hasta Aries.

Volvió entonces sus ojos al maltratado papel blanco, donde una letra ligera pero muy clara había plasmado los sentimientos de un corazón anónimo hacia él.

En algún momento esa persona tuvo oportunidad de mirarlo de cerca, ¿de qué otra forma si no habría notado el color de sus ojos puesto casi siempre los mantenía cerrados?

Un repentino atisbo de curiosidad despertó en su interior, no por la carta, que en efecto decía cosas muy bellas sobre su persona, sino porque había sido desechada sin el intento de hacerla llegar a su destinatario, sobre todo porque cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros bajaba al pueblo regresaba cargado con al menos una docena de este tipo de notas para más de uno de los guardianes de Atena.

El mismo Shaka había recibido como mínimo un centenar de esas notitas (ya fuera adornadas, en papeles de colores o perfumadas) de aquellas mujeres que le admiraban y decían haberle entregado su corazón.

Por eso mismo era curioso que aquella carta hubiera terminado en el cesto de basura de la pequeña biblioteca de Rodorio y aún más sorprendente que al volcarse la papelera, la pelotita de papel en que se había convertido terminara rodando hasta donde un pelirrojo se encontraba leyendo entre los estantes.

El lemuriano probablemente no habría notado el arrugado papel si aquella niña, la que buscaba el libro sobre los dragones, no se hubiera agachado a recogerla y pensando que le pertenecía se la hubiera entregado al niño que, intrigado por la textura de la hoja, la extendió y leyó su contenido.

La suma de varias coincidencias habían conducido esa carta hasta su destinatario, tal vez su dueña se había arrepentido de entregársela o simplemente nunca tuvo la intención de hacerla llegar al Hindú, pero el destino, aquel ineludible azar que rodea a todos los seres, se las había arreglado para conducirla a sus manos, donde el rubio no pudo menos que sentirse halagado por las palabras que se le dirigían.

Para empezar estaba el poema (definitivamente tuvo que haber visto sus ojos) y luego todos esos detalles que sin duda lo describían (seguro que había pasado tiempo mirándolo, sino ¿cómo podía afirmar que era budista o que en realidad no era invidente?).

Pero lo que en verdad le había sorprendido es que la autora (ella misma dejaba muy claro que era una "ella" y no un "él") tenía la certeza de que sin importar lo que hiciera o cuanto pudiera amar al sexto guardián, él jamás le correspondería.

Ese detalle, de aceptar que su amor no sería correspondió (sin amarguras ni drama como lo indicaba el texto), fue otro detalle que le hizo notar que esa carta no era como tantas otras, donde sin duda quedaba entendido que las autoras (o autores) no perdían la esperanza de que sus palabras conmovieran su corazón y lograran enamorarlo (un gesto muy ingenuo a parecer de Shaka).

Un asomo de sonrisa curvo los labios del guardián de Virgo ante este pensamiento, aliso la página y leyó de nuevo.

La misiva hablaba de los destellos dorados que se desprendían de su cabello los días de sol, de sus hermosos ojos azules que jamás se habían topado con los de la escritora, de su blanca piel que seguro sería tan suave como terciopelo, de su andar ligero y elegante.

Bueno en esa parte no había mucha originalidad, la mayoría de las cartas que le llegaban decían cosas similares (¡si, había leído unas cuantas!, pero luego de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo por lo repetitivas que eran, después de todo él no era Milo de Escorpio quien al parecer adoraba que alabaran constantemente sus azulados mechones de cabello que caían delicadamente en el rostro, ¡y sí también había leído unas cuantas dirigidas a sus compañeros, pero sólo porque ellos insistían!).

Shaka continuó la lectura llegando a la parte en que volvía a hablar de sus ojos, del breve instante en que ella pudo apreciarlos abiertos, y esta vez no hablo de su color (que le recordaba el cielo después de la lluvia según decía) sino del brillo que le hizo sentir calidez, que trasmitía serenidad y que al mismo tiempo denotaba una increíble voluntad y un gran poder.

El santo de Virgo hizo otra pausa, ¿Cómo podía deducir tanto de una sola mirada? Chica observadora y sin duda perceptiva.

Luego preguntaba (el rubio supuso que a ella misma) ¿por qué siempre llevaba los ojos cerrados? Efectivamente, no había otro ser en toda Grecia que teniendo la vista en perfecto estado mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

Escribía que aunque su físico era razón suficiente para admirarlo, ella sólo se había enamorado cuando pudo ver sus ojos, cuando descubrió en ellos al ser superior que era, ese día finalmente había rendido su corazón y su ser a Shaka, y tuvo la certeza de que era un imposible.

El de virgo se pregunto ¿si alguien podría ser conquistado de esa manera, con un gesto tan simple? No tenía razón para dudar de la sinceridad de las palabras de la autora desconocida, pero era bien cierto que él nunca había amado de esa forma, ni sabía si lo haría alguna vez, su deber de proteger a Atena no le daba espacio para pensar en esas cosas.

La carta finalizaba con una despedida, ella le decía que no podía permanecer ahí, que guardaría ese recuerdo de sus ojos y el amor que le inspiraron para siempre, que jamás podría amar a nadie de esa manera, pero que justo porque sabía que era un amor sin esperanzas se alejaría. No lo hacía con tristeza, aseguraba, al contrario, haría de ese sentimiento la fuerza para continuar. Gracias a eso ya no se sentiría vacía, ni sola, porque el recuerdo era algo que el Hindú no podía negarle. Le deseaba lo mejor y le agradecía por darle a su vida el mayor de todos los regalos.

La parte final de la carta dejaba claro que ella no tenía intención de entregarla, unicamente quería expresar su sentir, aunque solo fuera a una hoja que nada podría decirle. No le sorprendió al sexto guardián que esa fuera la razón de que no hubiera firma.

El santo de la virgen sonrió, tal vez algún día esa mujer se cruzaría de nuevo con él, y el mismo destino que le había hecho llegar esa hoja arrugada le llevaría a ella una sonrisa para agregar a los recuerdos de ese amor que sentía, ese amor que en efecto él no le correspondería, pero que no le podía negar sentir cuando lejos de serle doloroso la animaba a continuar.

Dobló cuidadosamente la carta y se dirigió a su habitación. Ahí entre las páginas de un libro, la guardo.

Esa persona era una de las que debía recordar cuando se dirigiera a sus batallas, al final de cuentas era por las que Atena decía que valía la pena salvar el mundo.

El rubio no pudo dudar que la diosa tuviera razón.

* * *

_Pues eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, sus opiniones seran bien recibidas. _

_A los que se pregunten por la carta, pues les digo que al principio si éstaba planeado incluir el texto de la misma en el fic, pero la verdad cuando leí la primera versión estaba muy forzado, por lo que la elimine, existe el borrador de la carta y creo que se quedará bien guardada, porque la verdad es que no parecía una carta de amor en toda la extensión de la palabra (lo siento, pero Minelava no está enamorada de momento y no pudo inspirarse debidamente), si hay suerte e inspiración tal vez la recicle para otro fic en el futuro._

_Gracias por leer y ¡Felicidades Shaka precioso!, (aquí en casa tengo un pastel de queso con tu nombre para festejar)._

_*Por cierto el muy breve poema del inicio es de mi completa autoría y está inspirado en los hermosos ojitos del sexto guardian. Fue creado alrededor de Abril o mayo del año presente y al fin encontre la oportunidad de incluirlo en este fic. _


End file.
